


Summer vacation

by Sardonicpineapple



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Summer Vacation, Swimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicpineapple/pseuds/Sardonicpineapple
Summary: Summer vacation for the group while Andy is on medication that makes him a little... As Bender puts it 'testy'. No this is not scientifically correct. It's just stupid, but I thought it would be funny.





	1. Andy vs Bender

Andy had been smacking his head on the table for the past few seconds, and it was starting to get on everyone's nerves.  
"Would you cut it out, Sporto?" Said the long haired boy opposite him, banging his hands down on the table.  
The blonde lifted his head up to reveal a purple lump forming there.  
Bender let out a sigh, and slumped back in his chair, only to bolt up again when he heard another smack.  
"Dude!"  
"Andy, seriously." Said the dark haired girl sitting next to him.  
"What's this about?" Asked the tall, lanky boy who'd just sat down.  
"He has to go on meds for his big meet; because of his knee, and they're... Well... Messing with him a bit." Allison said, placing her hand between Andy's head and the table before he could smack his head down again.  
"How comes?" Asked Brian.  
"They have hormones in them, and they've raised his testosterone levels a bit."  
"Ha!" Bender said, earning himself a smack around the back of the head.  
"Makes him a bit more aggressive." She finished, even though she really didn't need to.  
"Hey guys! What's up?" Asked the perky red head who'd just arrived.  
"Hey, Claire." They all responded, except for Andy, who had switched to chewing on a huge wad of gum.  
"What's up with him?"  
The blonde in question let out a growl, and went back to furiously chewing.  
"Sporto over here's a bit testy."  
*smack*  
"Dude!"  
Brain made the mistake of letting out a giggle, earning a glare from Bender.  
Andy stood up, and headed over to the trash can to spit out his gum. "Bender, lay off him." Brian said, nudging him to shuffle over so as to allow Claire to sit down.  
Andy wandered back over to them, and slumped down next to his girlfriend. He made a unintelligible noise, and draped himself over her lap.  
"I don't like these." He mumbled.  
"I know, Andy." She said, petting his hair softly.  
He felt something stirring in his stomach, but was distracted from it when Bender brought around a new topic.  
"So, Brian. What's for lunch?" He asked, peaking over the shoulder of the boy next to him.  
"Cucumber sandwich, and tomato soup. And I snuck an extra kit Kat in there for you today."  
"Aw, thanks Bry."  
"It's fine." Brian said, about to hand Bender one half of his sandwich, only to find the other boy was already munching on a kit Kat bar. Brian rolled his eyes, and tossed the cling film covered sandwich on to the table.  
"Why do you always eat Brian's lunch? Why don't you share with Andy? He's got like four sandwiches."  
Said boy let out a growl, and pulled his sandwiches closer to him when Bender gave him a quizzical glance.  
"I think if you try and eat one of his sandwiches, he's gonna eat you." Allison said, raising her eyebrows at her boyfriend.  
"Mine." He mumbled through a mouthful of sandwich.  
"It's alright, no ones going to take your sandwiches. When's he off these?" Bender asked, raising his eyebrows, a concerned expression on his face.  
"Three weeks." Andy replied, licking his fingers.  
"Great(!) I think we're going to have to eat him." Bender said, turning towards the other three.  
Andy frowned, and set of in search of some coffee.  
"Your outfit's cute." Claire said, gesturing at Allison.  
"Thanks. I like the way you did your makeup."  
"Ladies, please. Any other topic."  
The two girls rolled their eyes.  
"How's shop going Brian."  
"Mmmm... Let's see. This far away from sticking my head in the kiln." Brian said, gesturing an inch's space between his fingers.  
The three other children started laughing, and the fourth joined in eventually. Andy came back with a tray of four coffees; a fifth in his other hand.  
"Caramel frappé for Claire, cos she's fancy; tea with milk for Brian; coffee with milk and one sugar for Bender, and for my lovely Allison, a black coffee with two sugars." He said, planting a kiss on Allison's forehead.  
"Get a room."  
"Shut up, Bender." Claire said, slurping on her frappé.  
"What do we owe you for the coffees, Sporto?"  
"Nothing. It's fine."  
"Oh, come on. Let us pay you back." Brian said.  
"Well, I'll end up paying for Bender's, because he's a jackass."  
"That I am." He said, shooting Andy a wink.  
"And I'd buy Alison's because I love her. What's two more?" He said, settling down next to the dark haired girl, and placing an arm around her. She snuggled up to him, resting her head against his chest. Bender noticed that Clair was gazing wistfully at the couple, and took it as his cue to pull her closer to him. She smiled, and opted for leaning on his shoulder.  
"Brian, we need to find you a girl."  
Brian widened his eyes.  
"What? No, no, no you don't."  
"A guy then." Bender replied, taking a sip of his coffee.  
"I'm not gay."  
"Well then, a bottle of lotion." Bender smirked, earning him a smack on the arm from the redhead on his other arm.  
"Don't say things like that." She said, trying to act serious. Her attempt was in vein, as she had a broad grin on her face.  
"Why? We all do it."  
"Bender!"  
This time, he got hit with the cup tray.  
"Hey!"  
Andy's mind had began to wander, and he was now picturing Allison in unspeakable scenarios. There was that feeling again. He wasn't unfamiliar to it, as he, like most boys his age, spent time alone in his bedroom in the dead of night with the lock on from time to time. If he was particularly frustrated, he'd just go home, and sort himself out, but this was school. He'd only just had a shower, and he couldn't jolly well deal with himself any other way. He crossed his legs in an attempt to hide how his jeans were now tented up at an awkward angle.  
"So what are we doing after school?"  
"Ooo, let's go swimming!" Claire exclaimed.  
Great(!) Allison in a swimming costume. That would help his situation(!)  
"I actually can't fault that. Good idea, Claire."  
Claire rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, and smacked him on his hand.  
"Ok, so go home, get changed and meet at the pool?"  
"Sure."  
"Sounds like a plan."


	2. Claire the cocker spaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Bender being an ass hole

Andy was pacing the corridor of the swimming pool changing rooms. He was clad in only a pair of blue swim shorts, which wouldn't leave much to the imagination if he got too excited. Bender strolled out of the changing room wearing maroon shorts, Brian tagging along close behind in green shorts.  
"Come on. Let's go find the girls." Andy said, signalling for the other two to follow him. 

Allison stared at herself in the mirror outside the change rooms, admiring her reflection. Her black swimsuit hugged all her curves in the right places, and she had to admit, she looked really good. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist.  
"Hey, beautiful." Said the owner of the arms.  
"Hey." She trailed off, as the boy behind her had started to kiss her neck.  
She turned to face him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tip toes to kiss him.  
"You look so hot."  
"Likewise." She said, rubbing her hands down his torso.  
He moaned softly, his eyes closing.  
That's when Allison felt something poking against her hip. She looked down, then up at Andy, who's eyes had widened, embarrassment written all over his face.  
"Ummm..."  
"I'm sorry." He said, desperately trying to avoid eye contact with her.  
"It's ok. Don't feel embarrassed." She replied, moving even closer to him. He groaned, gritting his teeth, his partial hard on becoming a full blown boner.  
"Ally... We can't do this here."  
"Mmm... Do what?" She asked, kissing along his jaw line.  
"Fool around." He groaned, rocking his hips against her.  
They heard footsteps, and pulled apart, Andy moving to stand behind Allison.  
"Alright love birds. Don't think I didn't see you. Break it up!" Bender said, marching over to them.  
"Where's Claire?"  
They heard a door close, and footsteps moving towards them. They all turned around to see Claire standing before them.  
"What. The. Hell. Is. That?" Bender asked, looking Claire up and down.  
She was wearing a pink swimsuit, witch cuts in the side, but what they were looking at, was the red swim cap she had on her head.  
"When my hair is exposed to chlorine, it gets really frizzy." She said, rapping her arms around herself, hugging her sides.  
"You look like a strawberry lollipop." Allison said, a grin breaking out on her face.  
"I think you mean a cherry lollipop." Bender chimed in.  
"Shut up."  
"Guys, don't be mean." Brian whined.  
"You look like you're wearing a condom."  
"Shut it, dipshit." Claire said, thumping him on the chest.  
"You match your toes." Andy said, all of them following his gaze.  
Claire's toes were indeed red.  
"Screw you guys."  
Claire marched off, and the others trailed behind her.  
"Claire, don't be silly." Bender tried to reason, gripping her shoulder.  
"You'd laugh more if I didn't wear this."  
"You sure about that?"  
"Yes. Because after a swim, l'd look like a cocker spaniel!"  
"You're right. I would laugh more."  
That's when the other three heard a splash. They turned their heads, and saw Claire standing by the waters edge; alone.  
"Always said redheads were crazy." Bender quipped, squirting water from between his teeth.  
Andy sunk into the water, crept up behind Bender, and bashed him over the head with a pool noodle.  
"Lay off her, dickhead."  
Allison and Clair giggled, and Brian ripped his eyes, not really sure why he was friends with these kids.  
"How's the water?" Claire asked, dipping one of her toes in.  
Allison had sat down on the edge with her legs in the water.  
"Great." Andy said, picking Allison up by the waist, and pulling her to the water.  
This earned him a splash in the face.  
"Come on Brian. Don't be a baby." Bender said, helping Claire into the water.  
"I'm not a baby!"  
"Well, then get in." Andy smirked.  
"You guys suck." Brian winged, as he crouched down, and slid into the pool.  
"See? Was that so hard?"  
"Shut up, Bender."


	3. Andy gives in

They'd been paddling around for around 20 minutes, and they boys were doing races, and the girls were practicing their dives.   
"10!" Andy called to Allison as she somersaulted into the water.   
She grinned, and swam over to kiss him.   
"Brian, what are you doing?" Bender asked, swimming over to him.   
"Treading water."   
"You look like a twat."   
"I know you are, but what am I?"   
Bender just gave him a quizzical glance, before swimming back over to Claire.   
"You feeling ok?" Allison asked, wrapping her legs around Andy's waist.  
"I'm fine."  
She grinned, and started to kiss his neck.   
"Less so when you do that though."   
"You want me to stop?"  
"No, no, no. I'm good" He moaned, tilting his head to the side.   
"That's a good boy."  
He raised his eyebrows at her choice of words. She gave him a mirthful smirk, then went back to nibbling on his red skin.   
"What are you two doing?" Bender asked, his hands on his hips.   
"Nothing." Allison said quickly, disentangling herself from Andy.   
"The boner your man's sporting says otherwise."   
The pair looked at each other, then at Bender, who'd turned and had started walking away from them.   
"Shit." Andy said, looking down.   
"Wow, you're really horny, aren't you?"   
"Yeah. Fuck, it's those tablets! They have testosterone in them."   
"Shit, you're right."  
"I'll have a look at the side effects again."   
"Sure. Yeah, no. That's a good idea." "Not really sure why there are hormones in it, but hey. Maybe couch thinks I'm not manly enough." He joked, but there was some hurt in his voice.   
Allison frowned, then lent in to whisper to him.   
"Well, when we get out of the pool, I'll make you feel like the man I know you are."   
His eyes widened.   
"Really? Here?"   
She nodded with a grin.   
His erection was becoming painful now, and was pressing up against his trunks, threatening to rip them.   
"Shit." He whined, resting his head on her shoulder. "I can't wait till they get out." He said, snapping his head up, and grabbing her hand.   
He dragged her across the pool, and pulled himself out of the pool before helping her up up the side.   
"Come on." He said, leading her towards the family change rooms.   
She followed with a broad grin.


	4. Shower noise hides a multitude of sins, and suggests a multitude of others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Saucy chapter. Read at your own risk.⚠️

They pair had locked themselves in a shower cubicle, with the water turned up to full power to drown them out.   
"Take this off." Andy said, pulling the straps of her swimsuit down her arms, revealing her breasts to him.   
"Woah."   
She grinned, and moved her hands down his chest to his waist. He groaned loudly as she slipped her hands into his waistband. She wrapped her hand around him, causing him to yelp, his hips involuntarily bucking up. He was incredibly uncomfortable.   
"Allis- ahh!" He moaned as she started to pump her hand up and down.  
"You don't have to do this."   
"I want to." She said, winking at him.  
He moaned again, and lent back against the wall to prevent himself from toppling over.   
"Shit. I'm close..." He groaned, his eyes closing.  
She ducked down, and placed her mouth around him.   
"Fuck!"   
He pushed himself further down her throat, causing her to gag.   
"Sorry... Ahhh..."   
She ran her tongue along his length, which made him tremble.   
He felt the coil in his stomach snap. He let go, his eyes rolling in to the back of his head.   
"Fu...ck... Oh my god..." He moaned, sliding down the wall even further, his eyes expanding to the size of saucers as the dark haired girl bellow him swallowed.   
She stood up, and grinned at the blithering mess she'd reduced her boyfriend to.   
"That was so... Amazing..."   
She smirked, and looked away.   
"Your turn."   
She snapped back around to look at him before he pushed her against the wall, and attacked her lips. She let out a gasp which soon turned into a moan. She hitched her leg up his hip, and ran her hands through his hair. His hand slowly slid down her side, before dipping between her legs. She pulled away from him to gasp again, her eyes closing.  
"Not just wet from swimming, are you?" He asked, his voice husky.   
She whimpered, and nodded her head meekly.   
He grinned, and slipped a finger inside her.   
"Ahhh..." She moaned softly.   
"You like that?" He asked.   
"Yes." She said quietly, adverting his gaze.   
"Look at me when I'm talking to you." He said, his dominant side starting to show.   
"I asked you a question." He said, pulling his finger out.   
She whined, and looked up at him.   
"Now tell me again. Do you like this?"   
"Yes." She said surly, keeping eye contact.   
"Good girl."   
He inserted his finger back into her, along with a second, causing her to arch her back, pressing herself against him.   
"I love you."   
"I love you too." She moaned, resting her head on his shoulder.   
"What did I say about looking at me?" He teased, a smirk on his face.   
"Andy..." She whimpered.   
"Yes, baby girl?" He asked, using the nickname they'd adopted.   
Allison loved it, as it made her feel loved. Her parents didn't give a damn about her, but having Andy call her 'baby girl' made her feel so safe, and cared about.   
"Alright, alright." He said, before curling his fingers, causing her to cry out and shatter around them.   
She fell against him, breathing heavily.   
"We've been in here a while. We should probably go find the others.  
"Yeah." She said nodding.   
They both looked awkwardly at the floor for a few moments.   
"Probably need to wait a bit." He said, gesturing to the bulge in his shorts.   
"Yeah, probably."   
"Fuck it." He said, smashing his lips against hers.   
She moaned into his mouth as he pushed her up against the wall.   
"Let's put that to to better use, shall we?" She asked, slowly moving her hands down his body, starting to slip his shorts down.   
"Ooh..."   
"What?" She asked, her eyes searching his.   
"I don't have condoms."   
"Shit... Risk it?"   
He shrugged, before slamming up against her again, his erection poking into her stomach.   
"Here, take this off before you trip." He said, holding her up so she could pull her swim suit down from around her ankles.   
"Yeah, and you've got to take these off." She said, pulling his shorts down.   
Their swim wear was tossed into a corner, leaving the both clad in nothing.   
"I want you so bad."   
"Then shut up, Clark, and do me." She said, pulling him down to her.   
"You sure? I'm not wearing protection."   
"I know. It'll be fine, I'll take something tomorrow."   
"Ok, good, because I don't think I could deal with this on my own." He said, reaching between the two of them.   
"You ready?"  
"Yes. Please. I need you."   
He didn't need anymore encouragement. He lined himself up with her, and thrust into her.   
"Ahh! Oh, God." She moaned, gyrating her hips towards him.   
He was rocking back and forth into her, slamming into the wall each time.   
"Fuck. I think we're being too loud."   
"Mmmm." He mumbled, still thrusting his hips, his arms either side of her.  
"Andy, seriously."   
He reluctantly moved his hands off the wall, moving them to her waist instead.   
"I gotta deal with this." He groaned quietly, pulling out of her.   
"Hang on. I got an idea. Sit." She said, pushing him down on to the bench at the back of the cubicle.   
"What? What abo-"   
She cut him off with her lips, slowly sinking into his lap.   
"What are you...?"   
"Shhh." She said, sliding agonisingly slowly down his shaft.   
He let out a guttural moan, biting his lip as she pulled herself up.  
"Fuck... Oh, God..."   
She slid back down him, causing him to cry out.   
"I'm... Close... Oh... Should I...?"   
"Yeah. Just to be safe."  
He moaned quietly as she wriggled around a bit so he could pull out.   
He sorted himself out, desperately trying to keep quite. They put their costumes back on, and awkwardly exited the cubicle.   
"You owe me one, Clark."


	5. Brian vs the lockers

After changing, they wandered into the corridor, hands intertwined.   
"Crap, they're gonna ask what took so long."   
"Didn't take too long." Allison said, winking at him when he shot her a glare.   
They heard a crash, like a bucket being dropped. They both turned their heads, only to see Bender and Claire tumble out of a cupboard.   
"What the?"   
"Nothing to see here. Just taking care of some business." Bender said, zipping his fly back up.   
Claire's hair was disheveled, her blouse was unbuttoned, and her lipstick was stained up and down Bender's neck.   
"Where's Brian?" Claire asked, doing her buttons up.   
"Ummm..."   
"You mean you guys weren't with him?"   
"We thought you were with him." Allison said, putting her hands on her hips.   
"Damnit. Come on."   
They followed Andy's lead into the lobby, and spotted Brian sitting in the cafe, sipping on a lemonade.   
"Hey, man. Sorry we took so long." Andy said, leaning on Brian's chair.   
"Oh, it's ok. I had a bit of a disagreement with the lockers."

*Puts key in  
Money doesn't come out  
Closes and locks door  
Opens door again  
Money still doesn't come out  
Kicks door  
Falls on floor in agony*

"I thought you guys would be waiting for me. But, no I've only been here for five minutes."   
"Ok, great. So, food?" Bender asked, taking Brian's lemonade right out of his hand.   
"Hey!" Brian started, but gave up, and lent back in his chair, as he was used to Bender stealing his food.   
"I was thinking pizza."   
"Sure." Claire said, sitting down to fix her hair.   
"Hey, where were you guys while I wa-  
"Getting beaten up by a locker? Yeah we know." Bender said, crossing his legs on the table.   
"I wasn't- never mind. What were you guys doing?"   
"Nothing to worry about, Big Bry. Now, pizza!"   
"Why don't you guys tell me anything." Brian asked, turning towards Allison.   
She shrugged, and linked arms with Andy.   
"Because you're a cherry."   
"I am not a cherry!"


	6. Claire and Allison’s plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clair and Allison come up with a plan, Andy enjoys lunch way too much, and Brian picks up a woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken so long. I’m so sorry you guys. This story was on pause, but it’s back! Yay! Language, and well... explicit content. It will get saucyer as the chapters go on. Please comment, and leave kudos. Enjoy! :)

"What are you doing?" Bender asked, leaning on the table.  
"What?"   
"You're eating pizza with a knife and fork."   
They other three children turned to look at Claire, who was indeed cutting her pizza with a knife and fork.   
"It's not weird."   
"Yes it is."   
"What about her?" She asked, pointing to Allison, who was rolling her pizza slices up before eating them.   
"Stops the filling from falling out."   
"Well, this stops the sauce from getting everywhere."   
"Yeah, but yours is still the weirder one, because at least Alison's still using her hands." Bender said, taking a piece of garlic bread.   
"You suck."   
"If I recall, it's you who does the sucking."   
"John!" She shrieked, elbowing him.   
Allison and Andy smirked, while Brian blushed furiously.   
"On second thoughts, I'm glad you guys don't tell me anything."   
Andy had moved his hand under the table, and rested it on Alison's leg.   
Her eyes widened, causing Andy to smirk.   
"Hey, I was thinking we should take a trip this summer." Claire said happily, popping an olive in her mouth.   
"That sounds great. Where were you thi-" Allison stopped in the middle of her sentence, as Andy's hand had moved further up her leg, and was now between her thighs.   
"You ok?" Brian asked.   
"Yeah, just... A cough." She said, coughing for affect.   
Claire shot her a suspicious glance, but carried on anyway.   
"I was thinking somewhere near the beach."   
"Yeah, that sounds cool. Like, rent a beach house?" Bender asked, slurping his drink.   
"Yeah, why not?"   
Allison nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Andy's fingers were lightly brushing up against her panties, and it was driving her nuts. She tried to move closer to him, but this resulted in him moving his hand away from her completely, grinning to himself. She let out a whine only loud enough for only him to hear, then kicked him in the shins. He let out a groan, and rubbed his leg.   
"You ok?" Brian asked, raising his almost non existent eyebrows.   
"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."   
He glared at Allison, and she grinned.   
She decided to get him back.   
Wile he was distracted, she slid her hand into his jeans, causing him to choke on his drink. She wrapped her hand around him through his boxers. He'd gone stiff, and was shuffling uncomfortably. He bit back a groan as she started to move her hand. His poker face had been on point until she ran her fingers across his slit. He had closed his eyes, and was moaning softly. It was unnoticeable if you weren't watching him, but if you were, it was very clear something was causing him pleasure. Just then, Claire locked eyes with Allison. She moved her hand away quickly, but it was too late, and Claire had stuck her head under the table. She let out a squeak, and sat up abruptly.   
Bender looked quizzically at her, then at Andy and Allison, before ducking his own head under the table. Allison had shuffled away, and now had a her hands in her lap, but it was clear something had caused Andy to feel aroused.   
Bender whistled while giving them a knowing glance. Brian left for the bathroom leaving the four teens in the know alone.   
"What is with you two?"   
"Nothing."   
"She practically gave you a hand job under the table!"  
The pair in question went bright red. "Seriously, what is it?" Claire asked.  
"Nothing."  
"He's horny." Bender said, turning to Claire.   
"Dude!" Andy said, smacking Bender on the arm.   
"Well, why else would everything be getting you hard? You're not 13 anymore."   
Andy grumbled, and lent down on the table. Brian came back a little while later, a blush on his face.   
"Why'd you look so happy?" Claire asked, smirking at him   
"No reason."  
"He met a chick."   
"What? No I di-"   
"Shhh. Yes he did. That's the smirk, or munchkin grin... Whatever. The one that guys wear when they bang a chick. Or in munchkin's case; talk to one." Bender said, standing up behind Brian, and leaning on his shoulders.   
"So... What's her name?" Allison asked, leaning on Andy, who was still sprawled out on the table.   
"Jessica."  
"Blonde?" Bender asked.   
"Brunette."   
"What you two talk about?" Claire asked, signalling for the waitress.   
"Ass?"   
"No, she wasn't an ass." Brian said, glaring at Bender.   
"No, does she have a nice ass?"   
"I guess."  
"Boobs?"  
"I don't know Bender, I was looking at her face."   
"Cherry."  
"Would a cherry have gotten a date tomorrow night?"   
Brian said, smacking a piece of paper on the table.   
"You got her phone number? Nice." Andy said fist bumping him.   
"I'm just going to go to the restroom."  
Allison said, shuffling out of the booth.   
"I'll come with you."   
"Oh no you won't." Bender said, pushing Andy back into his seat.   
"I will though." Claire said, moving to stand next to Allison.   
"What did I do?"   
Bender raised an eyebrow at him, then turned to Claire.   
"We're going to the bathroom. You three stay here." She said, waving her hand at Bender to get his attention before pointing to Andy. He and Brian shared a confused glance. Claire placed her hands on the small of Allison's back, then pushed her along to the restrooms. 

"So what's this about?" Allison asked, crossing her arms.   
"You don't know? Alli, I just saw you with your hands in Andy's trousers at the dinner table."   
Allison looked at the floor, and shifted her weight between feet.  
"Is he making you do this?"  
"What? No! Of course not."  
"Then what is it?" Claire asked.   
She was pretty persistent. If she wanted an answer out of Allison, she'd eventually get one.   
"He's just a bit hard up and the moment, and I'm just trying to help."   
"So you're helping him by fucking him?"   
Allison turned bright red.   
“Maybe...”  
“Oh my.”   
“Well, you and Bender were getting it on in a cupboard, what’s your excuse?”   
Claire opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she realised Allison had a point.   
“Oh god. You two are going to be at it all week at the beach, aren’t you?”   
Allison blushed, and tucked a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear. Claire rolled her eyes, a smirk on her face.   
“Well then, why don’t we go shopping for some more... spicy outfits.”   
Allison’s eyes widened, an amused smile in her face.   
“You’re kidding, right?”   
“Nope. Let’s make things even for Andy.”   
“Isn’t that kind of mean?” Allison asked as the pair exited the bathroom.   
“Yeah, but it’ll be fun for us.”


	7. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapters!

Hi guys! I know you’ve probably come to the conclusion that I’ve abandoned this story, but I haven’t. I just got distracted by other stories, but I will be updating this week! Whoo! Please stay tuned.


	8. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples go shopping, and witness another couple on one of their first dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, hope you enjoy this. Message me ideas for their holiday! ;)

Andy and Allison often spent their weekends together and the latter’s house watching cartoons, and eating junk food. Allison’s parents had gone out early in the morning without telling her where they were going, or when they’d be back. She wasn’t surprised at all that they didn’t have a no boy’s in the bedroom rule. They either thought it wouldn’t apply to her, or they didn’t care. They’d even been in the house the first time Andy came over. He’d climbed through the window, and they’d been none the wiser. Allison had been sleeping peacefully until her phone rang loudly. She slowly opened her eyes, then reached around wildly for the phone. She reached too far, and tumbled out of the bed and onto the floor.   
“Ow...” she mumbled quietly.   
She located the phone cord under the bed, and yanked on it.   
“Hello?” She answered groggily.   
“Hey baby.”  
“What do you want, Clark?”  
“You wanna hang out?”   
Allison had pulled herself back on to bed, and was staring in distaste at the alarm clock.   
“It’s 08:30.”   
“Yeah, I just got back from a run.”  
“It’s Saturday.” She grumbled, wondering what time he woke up.   
“I know. That’s why I’m asking if you want to hang out.”   
“Sure. Oh, no wait. I promised Claire we’d go to the mall.” She said, a smirk appearing on her face as she remembered what for.   
“Double date?”   
“Yeah, Alright.” Andy responded somewhat hesitantly.   
“10:30 outside the mall. Believe me, it’ll be worth it.”   
She hung up before she could get an answer, and called Claire who was more than happy to oblige. She began getting ready by taking a shower, then tied up her wet hair, and put on a dialled down version of the make up she used to wear. She still had the black eyeliner. She put on some high waisted jeans and a black jumper before going downstairs. She put on her coat, Chuck Taylor’s, grabbed her keys, then left for the mall. She saw Andy leaning on a wall by the mall entrance.   
“Hey.” He called to her, and waved.   
“Hey.”   
She skipped into his arms, and placed a kiss on his cheek.   
“How are you feeling?”   
“Pretty good.” He said, putting an arm around her. “I’ve been put on a lower dosage, so hopefully I’ll stop being so moody.”   
“And horny.” She joked, lightly punching his shoulder.   
“Yeah, that too.”   
“No more than usual anyway.”   
Andy rolled his eyes, a chuckle escaping him. Bender and Claire rocked up a few minutes later, the redhead rambling on a bout the things she needed to buy, and the moody teen pretending to listen to her.   
“Ally, we need to go to the nail salon.”  
Claire grabbed Allison’s arm, and started dragging her to the entrance.  
“Hey Claire(!)” Andy chimed from behind them.   
“Yeah, hi. Now come on.”   
“What’s up with her?”  
“Princess broke a nail on the way here.” Bender muttered, looking at Andy down his nose. They watched as Allison was dragged through the double doors, and the pair disappeared from sight.   
“So what are we meant to do while they get their nails done?”  
“I don’t know. You could join them, and buy tights while I hold all your purses.”   
The athlete thumped the taller boy in the chest, getting an ‘umph’ from him.   
“Come on, you wanna get a pretzel or something?”   
“Sure.”   
Bender tailed Andy over to the pretzel vender, letting slip a few more comments about tights.   
“Hey, is that Brian?”  
Bender looked up with a mouthful of pretzel to wear Andy was pointing. Indeed, in one of the open space cafes, Brian was sat chatting with a girl.   
“I believe it is. And he’s with a woman.”   
“I kinda thought he was lying when he told us he’d hooked up.”   
“Yeah, I’m pretty sure everyone did.” Bender smirked, his eyes still fixated on their other friend.   
“She’s way out of his league.” Bender mumbled as he took a sip of his soda.   
“Hey, if we ask for details later, does that make us girls?”   
Bender was not use to APPROPRIATE “locker room” talk, and normally just flat out asked things he shouldn’t.   
“No, that makes us nosy.” Andy noted.   
“What if we open with ‘so what base you get to?”   
“Sure. That’ll work.”   
Fifteen minutes later, Claire and Allison showed up with six bags between them.   
“Hey!”   
They sat down, and kissed their respective boyfriends.  
“Claire, look to nine o’clock, Allison, look to three.”   
Both girls turned their heads, and gasped in unison.   
“That’s Brian!”   
“With a hot babe!”   
“Glad she said it before one of us did.” Bender chuckled, offering Allison a high five. She rolled her eyes, but reciprocated nonetheless.   
“So what did you buy?”   
“Just some stuff.” Allison said cooly, winking at Claire.   
Andy furrowed his eyebrows, and shot a look to Bender.   
“I’m not gonna ask. Whenever she tells me what she bought, I always hear ‘stuff’.”   
They left the mall a few minutes with a couple of guesses at what the girls bought, and a few more comments about tights.


	9. The holiday starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to the holiday house is just a little dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment some ideas, cos I’m maxed out. Thanks ;)

“Ok, come on! Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go! Why is no one ready?”   
Claire looked down at her friends all sat in her living room.  
“We are ready.”   
“You’re watching telly.”   
“It took you half an hour to do your make up.” Bender muttered.   
He realised from the cold glare he got he’d probably lost sex tonight.   
“Come on then, let’s go!”   
Everyone grabbed their smaller bags to keep up front, and followed Claire out the door, after she locked up, she followed the other to the car.   
“Ok, who’s driving first?”   
“Do it in alphabetical rotation. Who ever is up next rides shotgun.” Brian said.   
“Ok, so ally, that’s you, and Andy up front.”   
Claire handed her dark haired friend the keys to the car before quickly double checking the windows. They all piled into the car, and blasted the radio as they set off for the beach.   
“What are the arrangements for this week?”   
“Figured we’d hang out, go to the beach, maybe shop a little, go to a few restaurants.”  
“That sounds cool, but when you said shop a little, you meant a lot, right?” Claire asked the jock.   
“Sure I did. Have fun Ally.” He said, sympathetically squeezing his girlfriend’s thigh.   
They stopped at a gas station about forty five minutes in to the drive, and Allison and Andy switched seats whilst Claire and Brian bought some more snacks to replenish the ones Bender had demolished the night before. Said boy had sauntered off to smoke.   
“I’ve got a surprise for you this weekend.” Allison drawled, her hands sliding down Andrew’s thighs. His eyebrows quirked. “What kinda surprise? You’re not gonna jump out of corners are ya?”   
“No.” She chuckled, lightly smacking his leg.   
She leant in towards him, and placed a kiss on his neck.   
“I’ll give you a quick preview.”   
She reached down the collar of her shirt, and flashed him the strap of a maroon, lacy bra. His eyes went wide, his mouth opening slightly.   
“Why have I never seen this before?”   
“Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet.”   
Andy spent the rest of his turn driving with serious frustration, and a partial hard on. 

 

The driving technique portrayed by each of them represented their personalities rather well. Claire was a strict rule follower never going half a mile over the speed limit, Brian went way too slowly, swerving unintentionally, and Bender had them all clinging to the car doors in fear as he shot down the highway. They finally arrived at the beach house. Bender jumped out of the car, and strode over to the house, the other four wobbling along behind him, all holding each other up. Claire held up the keys to the oldest of the group. He grabbed them from her, and ran into the house.   
“Wow! Check out this abode! It’s bitchin’.”  
“Yeah, it is.” Andy said in awe as he looked up at the high ceilings.   
“I call the biggest room!” Bender shouted.   
“Hey, you can’t do that! You have to be in the room when you call it!”   
Andy chased the other boy up the stairs as they went in search for the biggest room.   
“Please tell me there’s booze here.”   
“Yeah, liqueur cabinets this way.”   
Brain and Allison followed Claire into the kitchen, trying to distract themselves from the idiot children they had brought on holiday with them.


End file.
